


Raindrops

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain isn't ideal. But sometimes, it's one of the best things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> [dances] More rarepair for you lovely people. It kinda short but I worte this for a friend at like 4 this morning and she wanted me to post it so blame her.

Waiting was a chore. Especially out in the cold winds of winter. Peko shivered slightly as she wrapped her arms around herself in hopes of keeping warm. After taking care of business the leader of the Kuzuryuu clan had told her to do, she was instructed to wait in the spot where she stood until she was picked up. Little did she know, that today was to be cold, and grey, and miserable- 

-and rainy. 

The first droplet hit the end of her nose, and then one landed on the top of her head. She moved an arm to hold out a hand, letting the soon quickening rainfall pool within the cup she had provided. The swordswoman sighed to herself, beginning to try and cover the top of her head with a makeshift umbrella formed with her hands. It wasn't working at all. ...which is why she was confused when the barrage of water bullet from the heavens were no longer trying to pierce her skull. Her eyes trailed up from the floor, up to the umbrella above her head, then to the shorter girl stood very close to her in order to catch the shelter herself-  
"...Celes."  
"I thought I saw your face from the café. And my hunch was right on the money." With a small smile, the gambler moved her free hand down, and gripped Peko's with it, letting their fingers interlock as her eyes never parted from the silverette's face. "Forgive me, Peko dearest."  
"Whatever for-" She never got to finish that sentence, for the words she wanted to speak drifted on the cold winds as she felt soft, plump lips lock against hers, preventing her from talking. It was a second long, and then another, and then another... Peko lost count by the time Celes parted, both of them struggling for air.  
"Consider that an apology for not being with you these past few days." Her gaze slowly made it's way down to their interlocked hands, gently swinging the conjoining to and fro. "But I am here now. And, rest assured, your pretty little head won't be attacked by raindrops anymore."


End file.
